Out Of Line
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: slash][RLSB][Mild JPLE][MWPP era][ONESHOT] The N.E.W.T. exams are over and the Gryffindors play Truth or Dare. And some Spin The Bottle... things turn ugly as everything goes out of line and Remus reveals something he never would have by choice.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter.

_AN_: The only reason I wrote this is because basically every R/S shipper has posted or made a 'I Never' or something fun game story. And that's what this is – exams are over and the Gryffindors want to play Spin The Bottle. Hehe! R&R, please!

"That's the last one. I can't believe it." James muttered faintly, his eyes rather unfocused.

"I didn't have to read that book on Charms used in the middle ages… I was _sure_ that they would come up in the exam–" Remus mumbled insistently, looking at the floor with his brow furrowed.

"I'm dead!" An anguished voice screeched, and Remus felt his shoulder dip downwards dangerously and give way. Sirius stumbled forward and fell onto Remus' shoulder bone, his feet swaying on the tile as Remus' knees bended riskily and his ankles twisted.

"How did the exam go, Sirius?" He asked tiredly, picking his fallen robe off of the floor and dusting it off

"I dunno," Sirius brushed off. "All I know is that I am _tired_, Remus, _so very tired_ – _10 bloody exams!_ And I don't even know _why_ I let you talk me into Ancient Runes in fourth year – that exam was _difficult!_ I am never studying or even looking at a rune again–"

James groaned from the Remus' other side. "Oh, will you shut up, Padfoot? It was hard for all of us–"

"Do you dare, James Potter?" Sirius asked suddenly, his eyes wild from the insult. "Dare insult the noble Black in front of you? I – out of all of you – worked the hardest! There is no denying it!"

James rolled his eyes, rounding the corner and climbing up a staircase wearily.

"Moony worked the hardest," He corrected. "Just last night when he was basically snogging that Arithmancy book, you were in the common room singing–" Both Remus and Sirius flushed crimson at his comment.

"There you guys are!" A rather tearful voice shouted, and the three of them turned around as the thundering footsteps grew closer. "I was looking in the Great Hall, but you had already finished your examination–" Peter rambled breathlessly, tripping over the second step on the staircase they had been climbing.

"Easy, Wormtail," James said, watching Peter fall and tangle himself in his robes. "And don't remind us of the exams."

"What took you so long?" Sirius demanded.

"I was at the other end of the castle – my Divination exam was cut late, remember–" Peter said, clutching his side.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked suddenly, his eyes wide, as Peter stood up and blood trickled out from under his pant leg.

"Yeah – of course – I just wanted to tell you guys, some other people were planning an end-of-the-exams all night party–"

"Was it a Gryffindor, Pete, or were you eavesdropping on Hufflepuff conversations again?" James asked sharply, and Peter scowled a little.

"No, they were Gryffindors."

"Well then," James said, turning to the three of them, smiling broadly. "What are we waiting for? Time to drink away all of the information we crammed into head for exams. Are you with me?"

Sirius nodded fervently, Peter tripping along beside them, but Remus shook his head.

"No thank you–"

"C'mon, exams are over, there is no more studying to do! No more excuses, Moony!" Sirius egged on enthusiastically, grabbing his elbow and dragging him up the marble stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus was indeed dragged into the entire party fiasco as more and more tired out Gryffindors appeared from the exams, lazying out in front of the fire. It wasn't until five boys entered the common room with stacks of butterbeer and firewhiskey bottles laden onto their arms and their smiles manic. Laughing and cheering excitedly, the bottles rolled gracefully off of their arms onto the empty couch, where Gryffindors already appeared to start grabbing bottles and uncorking them.

"TO NO MORE EXAMS… _EVER!_" One of the boys yelled cheerfully, raising his bottle so rapidly that firewhiskey slopped onto the carpet in front of him. Ignoring it, he gulped down half of the bottle in one sip and smacked his lips.

James, Sirius, and Peter all scrambled off of armchairs and hopped over the pillows to get to the mad scramble around the bottles. Emerging with a neon green bottle in each of their hands, Sirius thrust a butterbeer into Remus' hand and knocking the book haphazardly into his lap.

"Here," He said brightly, his eyes shining. "To no more–"

"–moaning from the two of you about studying." Remus finished for him, pointing the bottle at Sirius and James before taking a swig himself. Sirius put down his bottle.

"That was clever." He said, looking at Remus fondly. Remus smiled.

"So what should we do?" A blonde girl asked squeakily to one of her friends, her voice wandering over to the four friends.

"I really don't want to celebrate anything–" A rather demanding and irritated voice brushed off immediately – a voice which Remus recognized instantly as Lily Evan's. James blushed.

"She's so firm…" He whispered dreamily to Sirius, as Lily and her friend wafted over to the couch they were sitting on.

"How about Truth or Dare?" The same blonde asked excitedly, her protuberant eyes popping. The redhead raised an eyebrow, sipping lightly at her beverage.

"Ask them, then." She dared her friend, and the blonde whipped around, her shiny hair landing on her shoulders elegantly.

"Okay, who wants to do something here?" She bellowed commandingly, and most of heads turned, laughter and chat dispersing quickly.

There was an agreement of murmuring and cheering along the crowd. The blonde smiled wickedly and Lily smirked behind her.

"Who is brave enough to play Truth or Dare?" She asked, flipping her blonde sheet of hair over seductively, looking at the Gryffindors convincingly.

She had done it very well, Remus pondered. The way she had simply asked 'who is brave enough to play' was bound to get some people to play, just to not loose their 'tough' reputation. Remus smiled. If this was about who was the most courageous he wouldn't have to worry about people asking him to join.

Within seconds, though, Peter, James, and Sirius had leapt off of the couch and joined the forming circle of Gryffindors, leaving Remus on the couch. The blonde was smiling at them all at the front of the circle, until almost everyone had joined their round of people.

"Hey, Lupin, are you afraid, or something?" A harsh voice asked, and Remus' head spun around to a rough looking seventh year, like him. He was smiling rather smugly, some people in the circle laughing.

"N-No." Remus said slowly, examining the sight before him.

"Afraid of a _game_??"

"The only thing he's not afraid of is a quill and a book." Another one taunted.

"What, have something to hide in the 'truth' section of this, Lupin?"

An angry head emerged slightly out of the crowd as Remus' brain started deflating slowly.

"Hey, leave him alone." Sirius said sharply, and Remus felt a hand enclose around his wrist, pulling him down into the circle. Sirius released his wrist, scooting over for Remus to have enough room on the floor, his elegant hand touching Remus' for a moment. Almost everyone laughed.

The blonde at the front slipped something out of the front of her robes, a small clear vial full of clear liquid. Remus' stomach did a lurch. That unnaturally clear and sparkly liquid was reminiscent to him. It was Veritaserum. He gulped. He felt Sirius squeeze his hand almost reassuringly.

"So… Anybody backing out yet?"

There was a rather scared mumble coursing through the crowd as the girl uncorked the vial, but nobody moved.

"I'll go first." A boy said, draining his bottle, recorking it, and placing it in the middle of the circle. He spun it with his foot.

It landed on Lily, who blushed furiously.

"So Evans…" The boy said.

"Go, Evans!" James said approvingly from the other end of the circle. Lily and the boy shot him a glare.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She whispered carefully.

"Sure. Do you…" The boy scanned the crowd, until it fell on James. He smiled smirkingly. "…like Potter?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Lily's lips. "You just wasted your question," She said smugly, and the smile fell of the boy's mouth. "No, I don't."

James' face fell rather quickly, Remus looking at him pitifully. Sirius patted his shoulder. "Next time, mate…" He said soothingly to James.

Lily spun the bottle with a flick of her wand, where it landed on James, who blushed scarlet. He pushed his glasses up onto his nose. "James…" She said delightfully. "Truth or dare?"

James gulped. "Er – dare." He muttered.

Several of the girls 'oohed' in the corner. "The more fun for us," Evans said playfully, grinning at the crowd. Remus looked at James, who was sweating profusely. This might get ugly. "Go ahead and sing 'Hungry Like The Wolf' for us."

Several people laughed as James flushed. Remus heard only one word from his muttering, sounding vividly like 'damn you, Evans'. Sirius stifled laughter.

"D-Dark in t-the city, night is a w-wire…" He stammered, Lily laughing loudly from the other end of the circle. Sirius stuffed his knuckles into his mouth.

The dares moved a little from 'random dares' to 'spin-the-bottle' dares where if the person chose dare they would have to 'Spin-The-Bottle'. Remus still hadn't gotten chosen for anything.

"Evans again!" The same boy who went first said, smiling, and flashed a grin over to Lily. "Truth or dare?"

Evans considered. "I'll take dare."

Several people 'oohed' again. "Sure," The boy said gruffly. "Spin the bottle."

She nudged it with the tip of her shoe, and circling slowly… slowly… slower… it stopped, and landed on –

"Holy mother." James whispered, gulping and mopping his brow. Lily stared wide-eyed at the bottle. Sirius pushed him forward into the circle. Lily's friend pushed her in as well. James scooted closer, trying to avoid Lily's eyes. She put a soft hand on his chin, and carefully was about to press her cherry lips against his – cheers and 'wooos' coming loudly from the crowd – clapping following – when the portrait hole burst open and McGonagall stepped in furiously. Lily's lips were millimeters from James', but they both jerked away.

"For _heaven's sake_, all of you! Every little holiday springs up and you all _must_ have a raging party here! This is simply downright _out of line!_"

Lily smiled, her lips touching his barely. James shivered. Her hand fell off of his cheek.

"How about we finish this later?" She whispered in an undertone as McGonagall ranted on. "And by the way, you are a wonderful singer, James."

James scooted back to his spot, McGonagall shutting the common room door. Everybody in the circle shifted uncomfortably. "C'mon, aren't we continuing?" Somebody roared fiercely, and everybody nodded in agreement.

Remus had been hoping that that had been it.

"Go and spin it, Potter."

James turned the bottle with fumbling fingers, where it landed on the blonde girl. After answering another 'truth' question, the blonde turned it herself where it landed on… Remus.

His stomach lurched, people 'oohing' again (Remus _wished_ that they would stop this). Sirius stroked his fingers comfortingly.

"Truth or dare?" She asked venomously, and he swallowed.

"Truth."

Sirius winced next to him, obviously aware of what would happen.

"Sure… who do you like?" The blond asked.

Remus' tongue turned dry. "No one." He answered quickly.

"Liar!" Someone yelled, and the blonde whipped out the Veritaserum rather defensively.

"No, honestly, _no one!_"

"Then you won't mind, would you?" The blonde asked in a menacing voice, and, Remus' mouth halfway open in mid-word, two trickles of the potion fell onto his tongue.

He went rigid.

"_Remus!_" Sirius shouted hastily, his eyes meeting Remus' blank ones.

"Who do you like, Lupin?" Another person yelled at the rather subconscious Remus.

"I've been in love with Sirius Black for two years." He said impassively, and the blonde gasped.

Sirius' heart slid up into his throat, whipping out his wand, but before he could do anything for Remus or _to _the blonde, Lily had pulled out her own wand.

"_Ennervate!_" She said firmly, and Remus stirred, obviously out of the 'Veritaserum trance' that he had been in.

"Oh god." He muttered faintly, a sweaty hand on his forehead.

"Can we continue?" Lily said commandingly, and some others nodded.

The same obnoxious boy who had started the game spun the bottle, where it landed again… on Lily.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Evans said.

She reached for the bottle, but the abhorrent boy stopped her.

"Go out with me." He ordered, taking a spin on the dare, and her head snapped up.

"What?"

"Go out with me, that's your dare." He said.

With a loathsome look in her eye, she shook her head. "No."

"Why?" The boy said sharply.

"Because I'm going out with James."

The circle gasped, including James, who apparently was not aware of this at all, looking fearfully from Peter to Sirius to Remus.

"Well, I am _now_." Lily explained impatiently, smiling innocently over at James.

The boy spun the bottle furiously again, shooting a death glare over to Lily. "I'm going again, then, if you refuse." He muttered spitefully, where the bottle swiveled to a stop onto Sirius.

"Truth or dare, Black?"

"Dare." Sirius accepted, his grip on Remus' hand tightening.

"Kiss Lupin." He shot over, before Sirius could even touch the bottle to spin it. Sirius stared at him.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked snappishly. "_Kiss Lupin!_" The boy reached for his wand, and Sirius almost sighed. This boy was either incredibly cruel or he simply had too much firewhiskey to drink and reacted badly over it.

"Go on!" He encouraged, aiming his wand. "We're not playing Truth or Dare for people to skive off of the dares!"

Just as the boy opened his mouth to aim a particularly nasty curse, Sirius took Remus by the shoulders and straddled him, his mouth attacking Remus' heartedly, their lips meeting for the first time and rubbing off some sort of electric energy that burned through both of them.

Sirius broke away, breathless, sliding off of Remus. He wasn't even sure for how long that had went on for, he only knew that he couldn't do it forever, no matter how much he wanted to. He stared at Remus, who still was breathing rapidly on the floor with his eyes closed. Sirius shook his shoulder and he slowly sat up, not looking at his friends at all.

"C'mon," Sirius muttered to him in an undertone. "Let's get away from these jerks." He said a bit louder, tapping the scruff of James' collar and kicking Peter lightly in the back for him to get up as well. Lily got to her feet, moving over and whispering something over with James. Sirius and Remus trudged up the stairs; the werewolf still looking extremely wary and somewhat… meddled with. In a _horrible_ way. He sat on Sirius' bed, his eyes almost watery.

"Are you alright, Moony?" Sirius whispered concernedly to Remus, his hand coming in contact with his shoulders.

When there was no answer Sirius talked on. "I can't believe she did that to you." He said angrily, his voice furious.

"I can't believe that I let her." Remus said quietly. Sirius melted, drawing Remus into a tight hug and speaking over his shoulder.

"No you didn't, Remus, she did it when you didn't know she would. My poor Moony." He said carefully, stroking his back.

"But I reacted to it. I told her, I told everyone in that common room that – that…" He broke away from Sirius, looking down.

The Animagus cupped Remus' face gently, forcing his eyes to meet his. He smiled softly, leaning forward and touching their lips for the second time that evening. Remus whimpered, drawing himself closer to him, as though looking for comfort. Sirius slipped a tongue into his mouth, all the while having his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and back. Remus moaned and Sirius smiled, slowly lowering Remus down onto the bed so he was on the top, carefully and slowly unclasping his robes.

Remus broke their kiss, his hand sliding off of his cheek. Panting slightly, he sat up, removing his robes and clawing at Sirius', where he also removed his cloak. Satisfied, Remus kissed him again, his hand snaking up onto his neck, where he pulled him farther down into the kiss. Sirius moved his hand farther down in between their chests, unbuttoning Remus' shirt slowly and kissing his jaw. Remus moaned again as Sirius nipped at his neck, licking slightly, and carefully moving back up again to his parted lips.

"I love you, Moony." He whispered.

"I love you more, Padfoot." Remus said back, his face stained with a small amount of tears. Sirius wiped them gently off.

"I'm not sure you do." He said smiling, only to lean down again and prove it.


End file.
